What Happens on the SOL
by GizmonicGirl
Summary: A not-so-average day on the SOL. Also, my first story featuring Joel, the Bots, and the Mads! Very mild slash.


Groggy from the lack of sleep, Joel opened his eyes and looked around his room, before pulling the pillow over his head. Crow had been sick the previous night, so naturally it was his job to stay up with him, taking care of and comforting him. Who know that such a little robot could be such a pain...

-Flashback to the previous night: Crow is in his bed, protesting,

as Joel attempts to get him to fall asleep-

"Joel, I'm gonna die!" Crow had moaned, rolling around and doing his best to look sick.

"No, Crow, you're _not_ going to die. You'll just feel crappy for a while, but in a few days you'll be good as new!"

"Oh, bite me. I'm gonna die and you know it."

"Whatever. Just eat your soup and go to sleep," Joel replied with a sigh. It was official, his robots were wimps, especially adolescent Crow.

Tom Servo wasn't any help either; he kept manipulating time and space just to spite Joel. Tom knew how much it bugged him, even more so when he was busy with Crow.

"Hey Joel, look at this!" Tom said with in a mischievous tone.

"Not now, Tom..." Joel mumbled, attempting to feed Crow his soup.

"Please? It's really neat!" He said before zipping over to the other side of Joel.

"Fine, WHAT?" Joel asked and turned to where Tom had previously been. "Wait, where'd you go?"

"What do you mean, I'm right over here!" He said, and again moved to a different location in the room.

"Huh? What the hell..." He turned around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly Tom appeared right in his face.

"Can't keep up with me, can ya? Heh heh!"

"Dangit, Tom! I don't have time for this! You're supposed to be in bed, anyway!"

"But why does Crow get to stay up?" Tom complained.

"Because he's sick..." Joel started to say. "Wait, he's finally asleep! Alright then, Tom, you need a time out."

"What? No! You'll never take me alive!"

"Uhuh. Let's go."

"No!"

-Back to normal time: Joel is laying in bed, rolling and mumbling-

Just trying to rest his eyes, Joel had drifted off to sleep, and was dreaming about Jello. Sweet, squishy, gooey, beautiful Jello...

"Joel? Jo-el!" Crow's voice suddenly filled his head.

"Huh? What? No, I wasn't thinking about that..." Joel mumbled, still half asleep.

Crow's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.

"You were dreaming about... Jello... again? Hehe!"

"No, not at all!"

"Uhuh!" Crow said with that evil grin still on his face.

"I wasn't! I swear!"

"DiNIal!"

"You know, whatever, it's a stupid argument anyway. I'm not getting into it," Joel declared, trying to save himself.

"That's what he says AFTER he's been proven wrong..." Crow muttered. "Anyway, Joel, I'm better! I knew all along I wasn't going to die!"

"Yeah, sure you did... anyway, where's Tom?"

"How would I know? I'm not supposed to be keeping track of where that deformed fire hydrant is! I nearly died last night!"

"Uhuh... What?" With a confused look on his face, he looked at Cambot. "Bi-polar robot I got here..."

"La la la la la!" Came Tom Servo's opera voice as he entered the room. "HE-ey, look who's back from the dead!"

"Look, you guys, I want you to keep it down, alright? I have a massive headache, thanks to you."

Holding his head in his hand, Joel took a deep breath. Some days, he just wasn't sure how he managed to stay sane.

Right then, the got the alert that the Mads were calling.

"Oh, wonderful, Siegfried and Roy are calling," he uttered in a sarcastic tone as he pressed the button.

-In Deep 13-

"Oh my, you sure are in a pleasant mood today, aren't you Cupcake?" Dr. Forrester said in a scarily cheerful voice, with his goofy smile on his face. Frank stood next to him; his mouth open, staring off into space.

"And what's with Siegfried and Roy? I don't believe we have anything in common at all!"

"Hello Siegfried!" Frank said after he had snapped out of it.

Dr. Forrester hesitated, and with a slightly annoyed look on his face replied.

"Hello Roy..."

"Hello Siegfried!"

"You're pushing it, Frank."

"Oh, sorry sir..."

"You better be sorry, Frank, you're lucky I haven't killed you today." He paused, then went back to his overly happy and cheerful mood. "Anyway, honeysuckle, since the Mariners are currently on a winning streak, I am extremely happy. And since I am happy, you get to be happy. I am giving you a day off; there's no experiment today. Enjoy!" He tilted his head and smiled.

-On the Satellite of Love-

Joel was shocked, but of course excited!

"Thank you, sirs. I could use a break!" Joel said in a relieved and grateful tone.

-In Deep 13-

"Of course you could, sweetheart!" Dr. Forrester replied, and Frank looked at him, shocked.

-On the Satellite of Love-

"Uhhh... I think I'm just going to move on..."

"Whoa, Dr. Forrester! Finally professing your love for Joel, eh?" Crow remarked.

"WHAT?" Joel and Tom Servo said in unison, completely shocked.

-In Deep 13-

"Oh, uh, maybe I went a little too far with this 'nice' thing..." Dr. Forrester said, trying to come up with an explanation.

-On the Satellite of Love-

"I'll say! You might as well have proposed to him!" said Crow as his dark side started to take over.

"EWWW!" Tom and Joel shouted.

-In Deep 13-

"My god, Joelie, what did you do to that robot?" Dr. Forrester looked worried.

-On the Satellite of Love-

"I don't know, sirs, but I think I should hang up before this goes any further... bye sirs." Joel said before ending the conversation. He then glared at Crow, debating what to do.

"What? I was only having fun! And it seemed true, you gotta admit!" Crow tried to defend himself.

"Oh, stop it. You're going into time out, mister," he said as he grabbed Crow by the arm and dragged him aside.

"No! Oh god, no!" Crow's shrieks filled the room.

"Heh heh! Roast him, Joel!" Tom Servo shouted.

"I'll get you, Tom!"

"You won't when you're in a million pieces! Heh heh heh!"

"Joel, make him stop!"

"I can't stop him, I don't know how it works!" Joel said with a smirk.

"Yeah you do, you MADE him!"

"Sorry, Crowster, nothing I can do!" Joel simply said as he shrugged.

"You stupid human! I just wanna have some fun!" Crow said as he began to wail.

"Sure, we all do!" Joel continued with his mockery.

Crow started crying before saying, "I give up. Just kill me, please Joel? Can you kill me now?"

Joel paused for a moment, as if he was actually considering it.

"Nah, I don't think so. You know I love you!" He finally said.

"Not really..."

"Well, does this help?"

Joel then grabbed him and gave him a big, long kiss on the beak. After he pulled away, he looked Crow in the eyes, expecting an answer.

"Ummm... that mostly just creeped me out, but it got the point across." Crow said.

"Good! So are we friends again?" Joel said with a grin.

"I didn't know "friends" did that... but sure."

"Great! Alright, let's go meet up with Tom, Gypsy, and Cambot for lunch."

What, for waffles again?"

"Yeah, what else?"

A groan escaped Crow's beak. Joel's obsession with waffles was driving all the Bots insane, but what could they do?


End file.
